


Power

by LesbianKarstein



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, red kryptonite kara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKarstein/pseuds/LesbianKarstein
Summary: Kara meets Lena while on the effects of Red Kryptonite.





	Power

It was a normal day at the D.E.O, a few assaults, nothing big this time, until Supergirl was called along with Alex because someone broke into Lord Industries again, and the principal suspect was Lilian Luthor, also known as Kara's girlfriend mean adoptive mother, so they rushed to the labs, and looked kit for her or anyone from Cadmus, but when Kara flew to rescue another airplane, Winn noticed that there was something wrong with the place, and Alex câmera back to the D.E.O, after a few analyses, he noticed that the same red kryptonite that Max Lord used to try to hurt Kara was missing, but Cadmus had place It in a few strategic places, so Kara, and National City, were in danger.

Sadly, after saving the plane, Kara went, as usual, to L Corp, but Lena noticed that something was wrong with the usually cute person that was her girlfriend, once Kara started saying that Lena wasn't better than her brother, or her mother, that her last name meant she was a horrible person, as dangerous and cold as her family, she started crying and Kara laughed, an evil and mean laugh, that no one would ever expect to hear from Kara Danvers or her superhero id, Supergirl. And as soon she watched that mean version of her girl fly away, she called Alex, scared.

"She is under red kryptonite again, I'm afraid your mother placed outside the special room at Lord Industries, to convince people that Cadmus is right, just like Max did once.

Alex explained and Lena asked if Kara was gonna be ok."

"Yeah, but last time she was like this she caused chaos on National City, and was pretty mean to me, did she said you anything?"

"Yeah. Lena was crying and Alex told her to go home, the D.E.O was gonna take care of Kara, and she would call Lena later."

Lena went home thinking over and over about what she heard from the person that used to be the sweetest human- well, Kryptonian, being on earth.

Kara woke up with Alex and J'onn on her side, and she started crying as soon as she remembered what she has done, especially what she said to a certain Luthor.

"Alex, where is... How is Lena? Did I hurt anyone? Did i hurt her? What have i done?"

Before Alex could answer, Lena, entered and ask to be alone with Kara.

"Lee, I'm so Sorry... "

She was crying and couldn't said the whole sentence before Lena interrupted her.

"sweetheart, i.. i know you didn't want to say that, and i blame Lilian for that, I still love you, we all have issues and Well, i love you anyway, even when you said that stuff" Kara interrupted her again, and they both agree that would be better if they talk once Kara rest, and they did.

They knew they weren't perfect, two broken people that needed to work things out, but they were sure If someone could fix then, It would be each other.


End file.
